


Dear Coach Tachibana

by Thesunisinmypocket



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters from Hayato to Makoto and vice versa over the years, where they learn the stages of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Dear coach Tachibana,

Hi coach! I was looking for you at swim club when you stopped visiting, but my brother told me that you were in Tokyo for school. He even gave me your address! I hope that you’ll visit us in Iwatobi when you get back. Everyone at the swim club misses you. Oh! And I’ll also be practicing my backstroke. I’ll be better when you visit us!

Love,  
Hayato

 

Dear Hayato,

Hello Hayato! I hope you’re doing well. And yes, I am in Tokyo for college, but I might be going home sooner than I thought I would! I’m very excited to be back home though. I promise, I’ll visit everyone at ITSC returns when I get back. And remember, I never make promises I can’t keep. I’m also very glad to hear that you’ll be practicing your backstroke. I’m so proud of you, little man. I know how worried you were when we first met, but look at where you are now! I’ll see you soon. Please say hi to your brother for me?

  
Sincerely,  
Makoto


	2. one

Dear Coach Tachibana,

 

Hey Coach! It’s been a while since I sent a letter (I know sending letters these days are weird, but I’m very old fashioned. We can change to email if you want to) and I haven’t heard a lot from you, but I do hope you’re well. I’m guessing work has been draining a lot from you, but I understand. As long as you’re healthy! Middle school turned out to be pretty bad for me. The teachers kept saying I should focus on History more than swimming. It’s so hard to do that, though. Well, best wishes to you and Nanase-san. I hope we get to see each other soon! 

 

I also heard, that Nanase-san won a silver medal in Russia! Please say congratulations to Nanase-san for me!

My brother says hi,

Hayato

 

 

 

Dear Hayato,

 

Hello! I am doing very well (very healthy!) but yes, work is draining me. I’m sorry to keep you waiting for my letter (We can stick to the letters. I quite like writing once in a while. We can always start email when mail delivery gets too expensive.) 

Hayato, please take your studies seriously. I know you want to swim. I used to be like that too. I didn’t even know Pangaea doesn't exist anymore when I was in high school!

I’m not asking you to dedicate all your time sticking your head in a book, but don’t belittle your lessons. Manage your time, and your life will be better. Trust me okay? I promise…

 

Haru says thank you!

Hello Kisumi,

Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	3. two

Dear Coach Tachibana,

 

Coach! You’d never guess what just happened. First of, I've been elected as valedictorian for my graduation day! I'm so excited. Mom and dad keep telling everyone in the family, it gets so awkward. Onii-chan's pretty cool though. He's bringing me to a bar and everything...

Second, I, Shigino Hayato, the hopeless around women, just got a girlfriend! I know it’s a bit late, that’s what everyone says to me. They keep saying, High school, really? Everyone else had his or her first partners during middle school, but I don’t care. I’ve known her since forever, we’ve been friends since forever, I’ve fallen for her since forever, and she’s honestly so great, I can’t imagine anyone else being my first.

 

Yes, you know who she is,

Hayato

Dear Hayato,

 

Holy moly! You got Emi to be your girlfriend!? That’s so great! I’m so happy for you little man. You know what Hayato, stop listening to your friends. It’s never too late to get a partner, so of course, high school really isn’t a late time. It’s good you don’t care about what they say though.

Reading your letter, it kind of reminded me of myself for a second. Except for the fact, I finally confessed to Haru in college, but yes, I’m still so happy for you. Emi’s a great gal, take care of her.

And my my, I'm so proud of you Hayato! Valedictorian is a big deal. Make the speech a great one. I'm sorry that I won't be at Iwatobi during your graduation. Thought that it would be nice to take you and your brother out for dinner and celebrate. So don't forget to tape it. Send me a copy! 

 

                  If by any chance you crazy kids decide to do it, use protection,

Makoto

 


	4. three

Dear Hayato,

 

I got your wedding invitation and wow, I can’t believe how much you’ve grown (it makes me feel so old). Of course, some congratulations are in order, so congratulations Hayato. I’ll definitely be there! I asked Haru, and he said he’d go too! I hope you and Emi don’t mind two more guests! I sent the confirmation letter alongside this one. 

I'm sure your family must be so excited. I messaged Kisumi the other day and he was so proud and happy for you. Also heard that he'll have his second baby on the way soon. I can't wait to see you all again. So, congratulations once more, I won't miss the chance to attend this wedding.

 

                  Can’t wait,

Makoto

 

Makoto receives a text.

 

11:27 a.m

From: Shigino Hayato

Glad to hear you’ll make it. I got the letter, the future Mrs. is excited to see you two again. Can’t wait for the big day. And, thanks coach, for coming to the wedding and for everything else too. 

Nii-chan is also so excited. I think it's going to be a girl this time. 

Say hi to Nanase-san for me. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. four

Dear Hayato,

 

Hey Hayato, I know you’re probably busy, but Rin and I are throwing Haru a birthday party in Iwatobi when we all visit in June. Haru doesn’t know about it, so it’ll be a surprise, but our closest friends are gonna be there and I’m guessing with everyone there, everything will be a blast. I do hope you and Emi can attend. I texted Kisumi to invite him and his family too and he said he’ll be there, so please come too.

 

Also, please say hi to Emi for me.

 

Sincerely,

Makoto

 

Dear coach Tachibana,

 

Ooh, I’d love to join you! Please, just text me all the details. I’ll ask Emi if she is free on that day. If by any chance we can’t go, I’ll tell you immediately. I’d really love to attend though, so we’ll see. If by any chance we can’t attend, can you please send Emi’s and my birthday wishes to Nanase- san?

 

Thanks coach. All of us in Iwatobi miss you guys so much.

Emi says hello,

Hayato


	6. five

Dear Coach Tachibana,

 

IT’S A BOY! I’m so proud of Emi, I can’t even imagine the pain she had to go through.

 

Both Emi and the baby are sleeping so I took a secret selfie. I inserted the printed photograph inside the envelope. Emi and I hope that you and Nanase-san will visit us when you two are in Iwatobi. The little Shigino can’t wait to meet you two. I’ll teach him how to swim soon, hopefully he'll like it as much I did when you taught me backstroke. 

 

We decided to name him after you,

Hayato

 

And there it was in the envelope, a photo of the family. On the back was written, "Shigino Makoto".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for my lack of updates. School's starting for me so good luck to everyone who has school starting too. :)


	7. six

Hayato got a phone call and not a very happy phone call. He didn’t want to believe it.

 

“Hayato, it’s me, Nanase Haruka. I didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but Makoto... he passed away. I’m very sorry and I wanted you to know how much joy your letters over the years have inspired him to be better. He wouldn’t have wanted you to grieve, but I want you to be at his funeral. It’ll be on Saturday. You could always stay at our apartment before the day of the funeral and after. You’re welcomed anytime.” Haru had said on the phone.

 

“I’ll be there.” Hayato said rather quietly. “I’ll be there, I’m so very sorry about your loss, Nanase-san… I know how hard it must be for you even with your calm demeanor. In some of our letters, coach would sometime write about how amazing you are. It always made me believe in the possibility of happiness with someone and it got me Emi. He loved you very much, Nanase-san. I’m so sorry.”

 

On the day of the funeral where all the people who knew Tachibana Makoto gathered around him, Hayato put an envelope next to Makoto in the casket. Inside was his last letter.

 

_Dear Coach Tachibana,_

_Thank you. Thank you for growing up with me._

_We love you so much,_

_Hayato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been quite a while since I updated, but here's the end of the story. The plan was to never make it a long story, but just a small collection of letters (really small). I never really wanted Makoto to die, but I killed him anyway and I just truly hope the readers (yes, you!) like this story. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize for any wrongdoings in grammar, research, and everything else, but I also want to thank everyone who read this. Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> I hope that I'll be able to make better, longer stories next time. Once again thank you, have a great day. :)


End file.
